One Pillow
by Meghannna
Summary: A fluffly, one-shot future fic. Andy's laying in bed thinking about her life with Sam.


**AN: So fluffly. Almost too fluffy, really. But it was fun to write. It's a bit of a future fic, so that's fun! Hopefully, we have something similar to look forward to!**

How much do you have to love someone when you share a pillow with them? Granted, it's a king size pillow, but there's a perfectly good one right next to it- empty. It's strange, but she's just noticing now that this is happening. Thinking back on their nights and mornings together, she can only remember her head resting on the other pillow a handful of times.

Apparently, they just like sleeping closely together. His chest rests against her entire back while his arm is snug around her waist, holding her there. She knows the second he wakes up, because she can feel his breathing and his heartbeat against her. Sometimes, though, when it's cold, they face each other with their legs tangled together. She snuggles against his chest as close as possible and falls asleep almost as soon as she feels a soft kiss on her forehead.

No matter what they've been through, years of on and off uncertainty, they both know that this is how it'll end- the two of them together. As it should be. She knows they've reached the point of no return. It's been a whole year since he was shot, since they broke up with their then significant others. It's been a year of two heads on one pillow while the other side of the bed remains empty.

It's been a whole year of his arms around her when she's upset. A whole year of fighting over who gets control of the TV. A whole year of teasing each other. A whole year of stolen glances across the station or the Black Penny. A whole year of heated touches and deep kisses. A whole year of rightness.

It's right. She knows it. Nothing else makes sense. There is no Andy without Sam, no Sam without Andy. Of course they have separate lives and friends, but they are not complete people without the other. They are not happy without knowing the other one is waiting for them. They are not living full lives when the other is sharing a bed with someone else.

She wonders if he spent all night on one pillow with Marlo, but she quickly pushes that thought out of her mind. They've made a deal not to dwell on their time apart, especially not out loud. It's fight that's come up over the year a few times, but it ends quickly enough once they realize who they're fighting with. As long as they're fighting _together_ they know they can get through it _together_.

Sam is Andy's future. She knows that with all of her heart. He's her story- the biggest part of her life, even when they weren't together. They may not be partners at work, but they are partners in every other aspect of their lives. They share a house now. They have a Boo Radley sleeping in the corner of their room.

She actually pushes herself up a little to get a look at the dog- sleeping on his back with his legs in the air. A weirdo. But the most adorable, loving weirdo there ever was. She knows not to make any sudden sounds or movements because as soon as she does, Boo will be on the other side of that bed, licking her nose with all his might.

And so she settles, gently, back into the mattress and against Sam's chest. He's not awake, the rise and fall of his chest is still steady and even against her, but he tightens his hold on her and drops a kiss on her bare shoulder.

He got in late, working a case that nearly drove him crazy. And he came home to find her asleep in his sweatpants a t-shirt. Needless to say, they didn't stay on her very long. She was his escape and she was happy to be there for him when he needed it. God knows how many times he's been there for her.

She finds herself wondering whether or not she'll wake up one day soon on the other pillow, with a baby between them. She knows it's not going to be in the next nine months, but she also knows it should be soon. He's not getting any younger. She smiles at that, remembering to use it to persuade him into having that baby. Actually, she knows it's not going to take much persuading. He wants a baby just as much as she does, it's just a matter of when.

His breathing hitches against her neck and she turns over quietly to face him. "Hey," he smiles and she can't help but kiss him. "Have you been up long?"

"No," she says, just as quietly, with a shake of her head. "I've just been thinking."

"That's never good," he smirks and she pinches his chest. "Ow!"

"Shh!" she says, turning her head to see if Boo was rattled awake. He's on his side now, but he's still asleep. "I'm not ready to start this day. As soon as he's up he's gotta go outside to pee."

"And it is your turn."

"I know!" she whispers harshly when she looks back at him. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about?"

"I don't know, do I?" He asks, pulling her body further into his. She wraps her arms around her neck and nods. "Okay, then yes."

"I want a baby," she whisper and he smiles, nodding. "Like really bad."

"Well, how about we get this wedding mess figured out before you start turning the guest room into a nursery," he smirks and she sighs. "McNally, just wait two days and we can talk about it."

"In two days, will you still be calling me McNally?" She asks, looking at the diamond on her finger.

"Well," he says, thinking it over. "In two days, you'll legally be a Swarek, but I thought we decided you'd professionally remain a McNally."

"We did and I will," she tells him, rolling onto her back, remarkably her head is still on the same pillow as his. "I was just wondering."

He leans over her, kissing her softly. "You'll always be McNally to me," he whispers against her lips. "Your name was the first thing I noticed when you kicked open that door with the crappy lock."

"You looked at my name first?" She asks amused and he laughs into her neck.

"I guess not," he admits.

"Because I seem to remember you telling me how my eyes were the first thing you noticed."

"They were the widest eyes I've ever seen," he agrees.

"It's because I was terrified."

"I know," he nods. "Too bad the first thing you noticed about me was how closely I matched Sadie's description."

"No, I'm glad it was," she smiles. "If I didn't chase you down, who knows how long it would have taken for us to meet. And if you got Anton Hill, you wouldn't have ever put that uniform back on."

"I would have in a second if I walked into the station and saw you."

"You're a liar," she smiles and he shakes his head. "I am sorry you never got your white whale."

"How many times have I told you to stop apologizing for that?" He asks, rolling onto his side again. "It's over. We'll get him one day."

"Oh, will we?"

"He'll mess up eventually," he promises and she smiles, rolling over to face him again. "We'll get him."

"_You'll_ get him."

"Well, I hope so," he smiles and she kisses him. "You know, eventually we need to get out of this bed," he reminds her and she shakes her head before kissing him and pushing him onto his back.

"I'm not getting up until that dog makes me," she promises against his lips and he kisses her. When she settles against him, he tickles her side and she screeches. All too soon, a collar is jingling and there's an added weight behind her. "Why would you do that?" She asks Sam as Boo walks in a circle and plops himself down against her back.

"He's not the only one who has to pee when he wakes up," he tells her and she groans. The sound gets Boo up on his feet again, leaning over her face. She expects a series of licks on her cheek, but is surprised when his tongue lands in her ear. She wriggles away from him and Sam groans, pushing her away. "Jeez, McNally!"

"What?" She asks, sitting up to look down at him. His face is red with pain and he's curled in a ball. "What happened?"

"That conversation about kids might have been a waste," he says through gritted teeth. "I'm pretty sure your knee just made it so we'll never have any now."

"Oh my god!" She says, realizing what she must have done. She shoos Boo to the floor where he trots out toward the stairs. She knows she'll hear the bells on the back door as soon as he reaches the kitchen, but she leans over Sam to make sure he's okay.

"Okay," he says, breathing deeply and she winces at his pain. "Okay. I need you to take him out and leave me here to die."

"You know," she says, rolling out of bed. "For a bad ass detective, you sure are a baby when it comes to your family jewels."

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't know, would you?"

As she pulls on the clothes he'd tossed aside the night before, she watches him relax a little. "I guess not," she shrugs and he opens his eyes to look up at her. "But I'll let you know how I feel when I push out your baby in nine months and two days."

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" He asks, shaking his head. He moves carefully as he sits up and pulls on his boxers. He makes his way around the bed as she watches him with her hands on her hips.

"You're not a little curious to see what a little Swarek/McNally kid would look like?" She asks, running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

At that, he smiles and she takes a step closer. "Of course I am," he admits and she smiles triumphantly. "I just think we should let it happen naturally. There's no rush."

"You're sure about that?" She smirks and he tilts his head, scowling. "Neither one of us is getting any younger. Especially not you."

"Wow," he laughs, bobbing his head. "And here I thought you loved me for _me._"

"Hey, I don't care how old you get," she assures him. "As long as I'm there with you."

"Yeah, you better be."

"Do you know it's been a year?" She asks and he swallows, nodding.

"I do," he says and she smiles softly before kissing him.

"Save that for Saturday, huh?" She asks and he chuckles.

"I love you," he says and she smiles, unwrapping her arms from his neck.

"I love you, too," she promises. "But if I don't get downstairs, Mr. Radley will be peeing in the room where we eat."

"Yeah, you should take care of that."

"I'll meet you back here in a couple of minutes?"

"I'll meet you downstairs," he promises and she nods, backing out of their room. "I think I promised you a big breakfast."

"Ah, yes," she nods. "Now I remember why I agreed to marry you."

"That's really sweet of you, McNally," he calls out after her. "Thank you."

"Love you!" She shouts, skipping down the stairs. When she makes her way to the kitchen, Boo is standing at the back door, staring at her. "You wanna go out, big guy?" She asks and he barks.

Smiling, she slides open the door and watches as he bounds off of the porch and into the backyard. She jumps when she feels hands sliding around her waist to rest on her stomach beneath her shirt. "You already make a pretty good mom to that guy."

"He's easy," she smiles, resting her head against his. "But thank you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to start trying," he admits and she smiles, turning in his arms. "Definitely not too soon to start practicing."

"Always the romantic," she laughs and he shrugs. "Make me breakfast and we can practice all day."

He laughs, licking his lips, and kisses her. "I am a lucky man."

"Oh, you have _no _idea," she promises and he laughs again. "But I'm pretty damn lucky, too."


End file.
